With the advent of modern reproduction processes such as multicolored laser printers, many bank notes, airline tickets, and, most important, bank checks, can be duplicated in great detail at little expense. This has led to a substantial increase in bank fraud. With such reproduction equipment, one can scan a check and then image that check on the computer screen. There are programs available that will then permit the computer operator to selectively erase and/or change the amount to be paid or the name of the payee. The signature and all other characteristics of the check will remain the same. Modern printing apparatus will duplicate the original check (or other valuable document) in such detail that it will be processed by the clearing banks without detection. Even the maker may be confused as to authenticity when the check is returned because of the accurateness of his or her signature and the genuine appearance of the check.
Applicant's previous patents namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,211, issued May 13, 1986; 4,634,148, issued Jan. 6, 1987; and 4,724,309, issued Feb. 9, 1988, teach a method of selectively coating areas of negotiable instruments with a fluorescent material that can highlight material entered thereon wherein the data can be machine-read and duplicated in the production of a composite image statement. In general terms, the inventions described in these three prior patents have an area coated with a fluorescent or phosphorescent ink and, when an energy source, such as ultraviolet light, is applied to the coating during processing, a scanner is provided that reads the indicia which has been applied to said coating. This data is stored and processed. The teachings in these patents are incorporated in this disclosure by reference.
Also known to the prior art are various means of using coatings having luminescent or fluorescent properties that are used with ultraviolet or infrared sources for the detection of document forgery or falsification. One such prior art system is described in the Grottrup et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,784, which uses protective coatings, inks and paper over a printing ink that have respective reflective or fluorescence properties that will be disturbed and detectable if one attempts to erase a document entry. Grottrup also utilizes additives within the paper itself which has fluorescent or luminescent properties. If someone attempts to erase and change the check, the coating will be disturbed and the exposed fluorescent material will be immediately detected under ultraviolet light. The Antes U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,439, dated Feb. 26, 1985, provides detectability of a fraudulent document by adding a substrate having two major surfaces with a transparent layer therebetween having a prearranged refraction index. The Haslop et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,326, granted Oct. 20, 1981, shows a means by which ultraviolet radiation is used to discover the genuineness of water marks on paper. The Kaule et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,530, issued May 29, 1984, uses a luminescent feature for determining authenticity of a document. In Kaule, luminophores are mixed with absorbing materials that change the excitation spectrum of the luminophores and means are provided to detect that change.
Thus, the prior art knows of processes wherein fluorescent ink is used in combination with ultraviolet light for purposes of processing negotiable instruments and the prior art is also aware of certain methods of using fluorescent, luminescent and luminophores for purposes of authentication. The invention described herein enables one to use the fluorescent or other particular coating applied for processing purposes to be used directly for authentication purposes.